


Among The Stars

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Captain Kirk deserves to be among the stars.





	Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Among The Stars  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spock, (Captain James T. Kirk/Spock)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 144  
>  **Summary:** Captain Kirk deserves to be among the stars.  
>  **A/N:** written for the number 106 for the [Numbers Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2289310.html) at 1_million_words

With his back ramrod straight and his emotions firmly under control Spock stood on the bridge of the Enterprise staring out into space. He could feel Captain Kirk's presence all over the ship but especially here. But he knew it wasn't real, one hundred and six days had passed since his captain, his best friend and the love of his life had passed from this existence. 

Due to his popularity there had been a huge disagreement on the captain's final resting place. But Spock had known there was only one place his captain should be. He'd fought through hell and high water, to be able to send the captain's body into space.

Captain James T. Kirk didn't belong buried beneath the ground with the worms and insects. No. Not him. He deserved to be flying among the stars. And now he always would be.


End file.
